


And Yet

by chassie730



Series: Say It, I Yield [2]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern AU, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chassie730/pseuds/chassie730
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill: "I'm gonna need you to put on some underwear"</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Yet

The sunlight streaming through the window warmed Damen’s face. He sighed in contentment, nuzzling the softness of his pillow before he opened his eyes to smile up at the ceiling. His heart beat steadily in his chest in a calm, satisfying rhythm.

The sun was warming the sheets too, the top half of which was barely covering his left thigh.

But, he couldn’t help his mood. Last night had been…well. After many tentative moments, aching, questioning nights between him and Laurent, they had finally…come together.

Damen did not honestly know how or why, only that he saw the two of them in flashes, in soft, lingering glances, in half smiles and teased words that had to be coaxed out, in rough, harsh exchanges that had almost derailed their growing relationship entirely—

And yet.

Last night, he had pressed Laurent gently against the balcony of Damen’s apartment and kissed him. And kissed him, and kissed him, until Laurent, his cold, frigid, viper of a neighbor, had pulled him to the bed. 

A bed that Laurent was not in, Damen noted.

His mood almost plummeted, until he heard the sounds of movement coming from his kitchen.

He couldn’t contain his smile any more so than the earlier one. He rose from the bed and padded down the hall.

He found Laurent sitting at the bar stool, golden hair still mussed, his skin warm and pink against the morning, and a mug of coffee in his hands.

He had pulled on his sweater from the night before. It was one of those overly long, fashionable sweaters that Lauren tended to like, but on his long, lean limbs tended to just barely cover the tops of his thighs.

The sweater was even shorter sitting down.

If Damen had a mug in his hand, he would have dropped it.

Laurent tilted his head in greeting, extending his hand to indicate the full coffee pot. “Good morning.”

Damen kissed him. He was barely conscious of moving, and once he came back to himself he would have pulled away and apologized, but Laurent was gripping his shoulder and angling his head for more.

Damen was happy to oblige, running his hands up the length of Laurent’s bare, pale thighs, and he did not hear the key in the lock turning.

“Damianos! You will never believe what I–” Nikandros stopped.

Damen froze, Laurent turned to the side to look at the intruder. It was unfortunate that the side of Laurent that Nikandros could see happened to be red from Damen’s morning stubble. But Nikandros was not directing his horrified gaze at Laurent’s sensitive skin. His gaze was solely on Damen, specifically from the waist down.

Damen flushed all over, realizing with a hot curl in his stomach that he was bare from the night before. He and Nikandros had seen each other naked before, many times over, but it was one thing to be naked for sports, and another for Nikandros to see him naked and half hard, his hand still beneath Laurent’s clothes.

“Well, is this moment awkward enough for all parties involved, or should I describe in detail the preceding night?” Laurent said.

Damen flushed bright red. NIkandros did too, but Damen did not appreciate the solidarity.

“No I…” Nikandros cleared his throat. He was still looking at Damen. “I’m gonna need you to put on some underwear.”

“Absolutely,” said Laurent, before Damen could move, and headed off towards Damen’s bedroom.

Nikandros, who had not been aware of Laurent’s nudity beneath the sweater in the way that Damen had been a mere minute ago, slumped against the doorway, and did not move for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I am http://theirgoldenprince.tumblr.com/ on tumblr


End file.
